ENOUGH TO BE ON YOUR WAY
by ka-mia2286
Summary: Faith wasn't the first slayer in her family. And Buffy was not the first slayer Giles watched over.
1. A NEW CHOSEN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Buffy or Angelthey belong to Joss Whedon. I do how ever claim ownership to Jeremiah and Kat. And while I'm on the depressingsubect of what I do and do not own, the lyricsto Greatest Discoverywere written by Elton John, i just changed the last word to fit the story

* * *

Author's Note: This story original started out to be just a story about Faith's childhood, but my imagination -as it so often does- got carried away with me. This is now that tale of Faith's family, starting with how her Aunt Katherine was a slayer before Faith and all the way up to Faith being comatose. There will be many familiar faces from both Buffy and Angel. I hope you all enjoy and please leave feedback.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A NEW CHOSEN

* * *

_In those silent happy seconds_

_That surround the sound of this event_

_A parent smile is made in moments_

_They have made you a friend _

_Until you grew much older_

_And All you ever learned from them_

_Did not compare_ _with when they said_

_This is your brand new sister_

-Elton John, The Greatest Discovery

**January 3, 1962**

**2:31am**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Medical College of Virginia**

Two year old Jeremiah Benjamin Lehane sat in one of the hospitals hard plastic waiting chairs that was stationed outside of his mother's room. Though it was quite late -or early, which ever way you wish to look at it- Jeremiah was too excited to fall asleep. Any moment Jeremiah was to be a big brother. He didn't care if the baby was to be a boy or a girl. Jeremiah was just looking forward to having not just a playmate, but someone to look after, someone to be a big brother to.

"Look at him he's so cute," A nurse clad in a pink uniform said to her coworker. Jeremiah glanced up at the nurses knowing that they were talking about him.

"Hey there handsome are you ready to become a big brother?" The nurse asked. Jeremiah nodded his head.

"Are you hoping for a little brother or sister?" The nurse question Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw he's shy," The other nurse stated.

"That's just because he doesn't know you," A man stated. Jeremiah turned to the voice. Next to him stood a wiry built man with brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in green doctor scrubs. Jeremiah began to grin like a chestier cat.

"So Champ you ready to meet your new sister?" Donald asked his son. Jeremiah hopped out of his seat and Don swept the two year old into his arms and carried his son into the hospital room. There on the bed in the center of the room laid Jeremiah's mother, Paige holding a small pink bundle.

"Jeremiah say hello to your new sister, Katherine Faith Lehane," Paige said softly as Don placed his son on the bed next to Paige.

"Hi Kitten," Jeremiah whispered and placed a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"You know champ as her big brother it's going to be your job to help protect her. You up to the job?" Don asked his son. Jeremiah didn't reply as he gently took his sisters tiny fist in his hand. He was mesmerized by the tiny bundle of life. And in that moment Jeremiah knew that he would do anything for her. For the next sixteen years nothing would ever mean as much to Jeremiah as his little sister.

* * *

**September 3, 1965**

**8:00am**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Lehane Family Home**

"Jeremiah wake up sweetheart, you don't want to be late for school," Paige called up the stairs.

Jeremiah yawned, stretching as he did so. He climbed out of his four poster bed and quickly dressed himself in the clothes his mother had laid out for him the night before. Grabbing his shoes Jeremiah went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Tying his shoes as his mother poured him a bowl of cereal Jeremiah heard the opening of the kitchen door. Jeremiah was greeted with the sight of his three year old sister dressed in her blue pajamas, and her blankie held tightly in her right hand.

"Morning Kitten," Jeremiah said.

"I no want you go Jerry," Kat said getting directly to the point.

"I don't want to either Kitten but Dad said that it's the law that I go to school. And don't worry I'll be back by three," Jeremiah told his sister and Kat climbed on to her older brother's lap.

"Dat's forever," Kat stated, her brown eyes going wide and her little mouth forming a pout.

"Uh uh, Kitten don't make a sad face. Please, you know I can't resist it," Jeremiah begged.

"I know," Kat said grinning her eye's sparkling with mischief.

"Brat," Jeremiah smiled. The honking of a horn came and Jeremiah and Kat frowned.

"Master Jeremiah, you don't want to keep Malcolm waiting," Millie, the Lehane families new maid said entering the kitchen. Jeremiah sighed and shouldered his backpack.

"Bye, Jerry," Kat said softly.

"Bye, Kitten," Jeremiah replied a pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**September 3, 1965**

**1:32am**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**John B. Cary Elementary School**

Jeremiah sat at a table with three other children they were practicing their alphabet, a task Jeremiah found boring but went along with anyway. As Jeremiah worked, a office aid entered the room and whispered a few words to Jeremiah's teacher Mrs. Wall. Jeremiah looked up at the two women in time to see that they were looking at him. And uneasy feeling stole over the five year old. The office aid left and Mrs. Wall approached Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah your father is here to pick you up early today," Mrs. Wall told the boy.

"O-Okay," Jeremiah stuttered and quickly gathered his things and walked to the office. Jeremiah wondered why his father was here to pick him up. He knew his father did not get off of work until five.

Jeremiah entered the office. There he found his father waiting in one of the chairs. Donald Lehane looked far older that his twenty-nine years.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's Kitten," Don said and Jeremiah's heart skipped a beat.

Jeremiah and his father arrived at the hospital ten minutes latter. While Jeremiah had been away at school, Kat managed to make her way unnoticed to the attic. While in the attic Kat had brushed against a support beam that was not all to sturdy. Upon brushing against the beam, it toppled over, making the shelf it was supporting fall on top of Kat.

"Paige what did the doctors say?" Don asked as he and Jeremiah entered Kat's privet hospital room.

"They said she's stable, and that she should be waking soon. According to the doctors she was lucky and she just has a concussion," Paige said. "Jeremiah sweetheart can you stay here and watch your sister while your father and I see if we can find the doctor."

"Yes ma'am," Jeremiah said softly and took his mother's seat next to a sleeping Kat. His parents left the room and Jeremiah took his sister's hand in his own.

He sat with her for a long while and his parents had not yet returned. Growing tired Jeremiah climbed in bed next to his sister wrapping his arm's protectively around her. Just as he began to doze he heard a groan.

"Jer," Kat whispered.

"Hey, you're awake," Jeremiah yawned.

"And you were sleepin'," Kat commented. "Jer where we?"

"Hospital, you got hurt Kitten," Jeremiah told her.

"I gonna be better?" Kat asked.

"Of course you are Kitten."

"'Cause you're here right? You protect me because I'm your Kitten," Kat stated as sleep began to overtake her again.

"Exactly," Jeremiah said a kissed Kat on her temple. "I'll always protect you Kitten."

* * *

**January 3, 1976**

**2:21 am**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Lehane Family Estate**

Fourteen year old Katherine Faith Lehane sat up with a start, a scream on her lips. Her heart was racing in her chest, and beads of sweat stood out on her forehead. This was not the way she expected to awaken on her fourteenth birthday.

She couldn't remember much about the dream other than brief flashes. There where two flashes that stood out prominently the first was of a woman her face covered in what appeared to be grey paint. The second was of another woman wearing a black trench coat, on a subway car being murdered by a man with platinum blonde hair. What prompted these dreams Kat could not say, she only hoped that they would not return. But she knew they would. Kat had been having dreams of the like for the past year.

Kat laid back down in a vain attempt to return to sleep. The images of the two woman had left Kat with a feeling of uneasiness for some unknown reason. But wanting to return to slumber, and to forget the dream she had, Kat climbed out of bed. She left her bedroom, and padded down the hall to her brother, Jeremiah's room next door. She quickly slid under the covers and rested her head on Jeremiah's chest.

Though she tried her hardest not to wake her brother, Jeremiah awoke as soon as he felt Kat climb into bed next to him.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Jeremiah asked concern evident in his sleep filled voice.

"Bad dreams," Kat mumbled into her brother's chest.

"You want to talk about it?" Jeremiah questioned.

"No. I just want to sleep. Will you keep the bad dreams away for me Jer?"

"Of course I will Kitten. Get some sleep we have school and you need your rest" Jeremiah said a pressed a kiss to Kat's temple.

* * *

**January 3, 1976**

**7:07 am**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Lehane Family Estate**

"You okay?" Jeremiah asked his sister as he sat down at the kitchen table next to her.

"I'm fine," Kat replied as she added sugar to her cup of tea.

"You sure?"

"Jerry, I said I was okay. It was just a bad dream," Kat said a bit harsher than she intended.

"Yeah but you've been having them for close to a year now. And they are growing more frequent," Jeremiah said genuinely concerned. "Kitten I can't help you if you won't tell me what they are about."

"They're just products of an overactive imagination. Nothing you need to worry about. I swear. So stop worrying," Kat told her brother, and placed her cereal bowl in the sink.

"That's the thing Kitten, I always worry about you," Jeremiah muttered as Kat left the kitchen.

"She's well aware of that, Master Jeremiah. But you must also understand that young Miss Katherine is growing up, and maybe she doesn't want her big brother to worry about her all the time," Millie said taking Jeremiah's empty bowl from in front of him.

"But I can't help it Millie. She's my baby sister," Jeremiah protested.

"Just remember she's not completely incompetent when it comes to looking after herself," Millie told the boy and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

**January 3, 1976**

**12:12 pm**

**Bath, England**

**Watchers Council**

"I regret to inform the council that last night my slayer, Miss Ling died in battle with a group of twenty chaos demons," Quentin Travers spoke, addressing the group thirty men that composed the hierarchy of the watchers council sitting before him.

"And what of the newest Slayer," Spoke a council member by the name of Allen Elman. "Have we discovered her location?"

"The mystics have narrowed it down to the eastern seaboard of the United States. At the time they are leaning towards the southern states. Virginia, North and South Carolina in particular," Replied Jonathan Giles.

"It's a shame that the girl was not one of the potentials we have located here," Kevin Princeton spoke.

"None the less we need to take a vote quickly, before the girl's location is discovered," Roger Whydam-Pryce commented.

"Yes let us get that order of business out of the way. We shouldn't dwell on the fact that a young girl has lost her life and another girl will soon lose hers," Jonathan replied sarcastically.

"We can see where young Rupert inherits his attitude," Allen muttered.

"We will deal with the subject of my son later Allen," Jonathan said.

"Of course we need to take the vote," Quentin spoke taking a seat next to Allen.

Each man received a slip of paper and quickly scrawled a name upon it. The slips of paper were collect by Jonathan who then tallied them and read off the results.

"Three votes in favor of Jonathan Giles, Five votes in favor of Kevin Princeton, Seven votes in favor of Mitchell Desmond, and fifteen votes in favor of Roger Whydam-Pryce. Congratulations Roger," Jonathan said dryly.

"Thank you Jonathan," Roger replied glaring at the other man. "And now the little matter concerning your son Rupert. As the council is aware Rupert is - was- one of our promising watchers in training to date. We can not let him stray off of his path. After all he does come from a long line of watchers and we don't want for the Giles family name to be shamed any further than it already has by young Rupert's... exploits."

Jonathan clenched his jaw at Roger's words. He always thought the man had been a smug bastard, and the way Roger treated his young son did not improve Jonathan's outlook of Roger. Yet Jonathan was one of the few member's of the watchers council who felt such a way.

"And just what do you have in mind for my son?" Jonathan questioned Roger.

"Well since I have just been given the opportunity of having a slayer, I wish to take young Rupert with me. That way he can understand the legacy he has been born into. I mean seriously Jonathan the boy talks of wanting to be a baker. And his toying with magics must stop," Roger spoke.

"I agree, Rupert does need step away from the magics. But at least he is inquisitive about them which means he still has some interest in being a watcher," Jonathan replied. "But is sending him to America the best course of action?"

"I believe that Mr. Whydam-Pryce may have a point," Spoke Quentin and Jonathan clenched his teeth. He truly despised the Travers' boy, he was barely seven years Rupert's senior, yet acted as though he ran the council. And sadly Jonathan, had the feeling that one day the Travers's boy would gain enough power to one day have a huge influence on council matters.

"I shall discuss the matter with Rupert," Jonathan said.

"I don't think that it matter's how Rupert feels. He will accompany me to America. Tell him to have his things packed by morning," Roger replied.

The council discussed a few less important matters and the meeting was adjourned. Jonathan waited for the room to clear out until he and Roger were the only two left.

"Roger may I have a word?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course but make it quick Jonathan I must inform Sara of my assignment," Roger said as he gathered his things.

"Oh I shall make this very quick," Jonathan sneered as he shoved Roger against the wall by his neck.

"Are you mad man?" Roger gasped.

"No but I think you may be. My son is not yours to toy with. I don't tell you how to raise Wesley, and you don't tell me how to raise Rupert. I will allow for him to accompany you to America, Roger. But you will not treat him as though he is Wesley. Rupert may be sixteen but unlike Wesley he is capable of defending himself, and I will warn him to do so if it comes to it. Understand?" Jonathan asked.

"It would appear that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Roger said.

"Let's hope for the sake of your son it does," Jonathan replied.

"Do you truly want for your son's career to be destroyed like your's. Rupert is on the fast track. Unlike you he may one day be given the chance of having his own slayer. An opportunity your family hasn't had since your father. It's a shame that neither of his three sons were able to obtain their own slayer. Let's hope that your boy can bring glory back to the Giles family name," Roger said.

Jonathan stared at the other watcher for a moment and the let him go. Roger smoothed out the wrinkles of his suite glaring at Jonathan as the other watcher left the room.

* * *

Up Next: Rupert Giles leans that he is to go with Roger to England and is not happy.

* * *

Please review 


	2. COMING TO AMERICA

Lizzie- Thanks for reminding me to post. I kinda forgot about this story.

boeketjebloemen- Sorry about the wait I'm trying to wrap up another story so that I can fully devote my time to this story. Unlike some writers I find it hard to write more than one story at a time. Never the less I have every intentions to finish this story. It's already outlined and everything. I'm glad that you like it as much as you do and I hope that this chapter meets your expectations.

The Kae- Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

COMING TO AMERICA

* * *

_Leaving my family behind me_

_Not knowing what laid ahead_

_waving goodbye, as I left them in tears_

_remembering all we said_

-Genesis, Driving the Last Spike

* * *

**January 3, 1976**

**3:37pm**

**Bath, England**

**Giles Family Home**

"This is complete and utter bollocks," sixteen year old Rupert Giles yelled.

"Rupert you know the way the council works. Roger has them wrapped around his finger, I had no choice but to go along with his proposal," Jonathan sighed.

"And mum, what does she think about this?"

"You mother is ready to raise a hoard of demons and set them upon Roger Whydam-Pryce," Jonathan said with a wry smile.

"A poncey git if there ever was one. And he has some nerve to talk about the way you and mum have raised me. The way he treats that boy of his. I pray that he never has any other children," Rupert said sitting down on the edge of his bed. The teen pulled his glasses off of his face and began to clean them. Rupert then replaced his glasses. Jonathan shook his head.

In his black jeans with holes in the knees, a white long sleeve shirt in which the sleeves had been rolled up, and a fedora, Jonathan's son was dressed in attire that most of the council refereed to as 'punkish'. Yet his glasses threw the look off a bit, giving Rupert an air of respectability despite his dress.

"What are you smiling about?" Rupert asked his father.

"Your attire my boy."

"I bet the git is going to try and make me wear bloody tweed isn't he?" Rupert questioned.

"It is a likely possibility," Jonathan said pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the breast pocket of his jacket. "Fancy one?"

"You're really going to let me smoke?" Rupert asked shocked.

"I'm well aware you've grown addicted to this dreadful habit of mine," Jonathan said passing a cigarette to his son.

"Mum know?" Rupert questioned around the cigarette in between his lips.

"I put nothing pass your mother. Sometimes I swear she is a seer of some sort," Jonathan commented.

"You know you offering me a fag doesn't increase my outlook of this situation. All I need now is a blind fold, and an army equipped with rifles aimed at my heart," Rupert muttered. "Father what should I do? What do you wish for me to do? I know that you wish for no more shame to be brought to our family," Rupert said growing serious.

"I wish for you to follow your heart Rupert... even if that means being a baker," Jonathan added wryly. "But for now you must go with Roger. And in a way it is a wonderful opportunity. It is rare for a watcher to meet a slayer that is not his own. Learn from...watching, Roger. Learn from his mistakes. One day Rupert you will become a watcher, and a wonderful one."

"Do not become like these gits who treat these poor girls as though they are nothing more than a weapon. They are human. They have wishes and desires just as everyone else. I pray for the poor girl who has been given Roger as her watcher. And I have the feeling that she just may need you. Befriend her Rupert, most slayers do not have friends who understand what their lives entail. But you, you will be able to," Jonathan said.

"I'll try my best to make you proud father," Rupert promised.

"My boy, I'm already proud of you. Now let's finish packing your things."

* * *

**January 4, 1976**

**8:17pm**

**Bath, England**

**Airport**

"Be safe Rupert," Lillian Giles said placing a kiss on her son's cheek.

"I will Mum don't worry," Rupert said brushing the tears from his mother's face. "And don't cry Mum, it's not like I'm dying. I'm only across the pond."

Rupert stepped out of his mother's embrace and turned to face his father. He held out his hand to Jonathan. Jonathan took his son's hand as if to shake it but then pulled Rupert into his arms.

"Remember what I told you," Jonathan whispered into his son's ear.

"I will Father," Rupert promised.

"I almost forgot Rupert I have something for you," Jonathan said letting go of his son. He opened his briefcase and presented Rupert with a beautiful leather bound journal, with the name Rupert Nathaniel Giles engraved upon it.

"Every watcher has a diary," Jonathan said, smiling proudly.

"T-Thank you Father," Rupert replied, stunned.

"Be safe my boy," Jonathan told his son. Rupert nodded his head, then gave his parents a final hug and boarded the plane that would take him to America.

* * *

**January 4, 1976**

**3:37pm**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Richmond International Airport**

"Now remember boy you are under the guise if my nephew, my sister's son. Keep in mind that I am not your mother nor your father and I demand respect," Roger told Rupert as the two of them exited the plane.

"I give respect where it is deserved...sir," Rupert replied. Roger narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"Don't be coy with me boy or so help me God I will strike you where you stand," Roger warned.

"I am not a two year old boy Mr. Whydam-Pryce, unlike your son I know how to defend myself, and I am not afraid of you," Rupert told the elder watcher as he grabbed his things from baggage claim.

Roger grabbed Rupert by his arm. "You watch your tone of voice boy. All it takes is one word. One word from me and I will have your family's name disgraced and the council will never see another watcher by the name of Giles. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Rupert replied. "Now, let go of me," He said between gritted teeth. Roger released the teen's arm and the two carried their luggage out to the cab that was waiting for them.

Twenty minutes later the two arrived at the place that would become their home away from home for the next few years. It was a rather large house -closer to being a manor- located in the Fan District of Richmond. Rupert noted that the majority of his new neighbors were the upper working class, lawyers who had made partner, doctors who ran their own practice and the like.

"The house has three floors. The top one is mine, thus off limits. The truck will be here momentarily with our belongings. Unpack what is yours. The council has already equipped the house with necessities, and our butler will be arriving this afternoon," Roger informed Rupert.

"Tomorrow we shall register you for school. With in the week you will get your license. You will need it. The school you are attending does not have a bus system, their classes are located around the city, and I am not your chauffeur."

"Does that mean my motorbike will be arriving?" Rupert asked.

"Yes," Roger replied his voice betraying the distaste he had for Rupert's motorbike. "Back to the subject of your school. They allow for their students to take college classes, and while American colleges are not up to the standards as the colleges back home, you may find them to be slightly challenging," Roger continued as he and Rupert entered the house.

"Well you seemed to have everything mapped out perfectly," Rupert replied sarcasm evident in his voice. "I do have one question for you. How do you plan on introducing yourself to the new slayer Miss... Lehane was it?"

"A teaching position has opened up at Miss Lehane's school. And luckily Miss Lehane is in two of my classes."

"I wonder just how many strings the council had to get you appointed as a teacher in Miss Lehane's school?" Rupert muttered. The honking of a horn came from outside.

"That would be our belongings. Go and help the men bring in the boxes," Roger commanded the teen. "And make sure the bloody oafs are careful, I have valuable objects packed away."

"Of course Mr. Whydam-Pryce," Rupert said and gave a mock bow to the elder watcher. Rupert then went outside glad to be away from Roger.

"May I be of some assistance?" Rupert questioned a burly man who was exiting the cab of the truck.

"Sure kid, tell us where we can unload all this stuff," The man replied.

"Boxes labeled Pryce, are to be placed at the top landing. Everything else you can leave in the living room."

"You sure you don't need us to carry nothing else upstairs kid?"

"The only other boxes that need to be taken upstairs are mine and I am more than capable of carrying them sir," Rupert replied.

"No offense kid but you're kind of gangly and these boxes are heavy,"

"I assure you sir I can carry them," Rupert assured the man.

"Okay kid," The man said.

Two hours later the moving van was unpacked and the movers had left. Once the men were gone Rupert proceeded to carry his five boxes an guitar case to his bedroom. That task completed he opened the first box that contained his clothing and placed the items in his dresser. The next two boxes had a small portion of his family's library. Jonathan had allowed for his son to pick which books he would like to take with him to America. One box dealt with demonology, magics, a few of his family's watcher diaries, and the like. The other box had Rupert's personal library the books that he read for pleasure, most of which were fantasy and science fiction novels.

The fourth box held, various weapons and talismans. And the last contained nicknacks from home, picture frames, posters, a radio, turntable, his favorite records, and surprisingly a package of homemade cookies.

"Mum," Rupert said fondly and was hit with an overwhelming feeling of homesickness. He loved his parent's deeply, and missed them as well as his home, far more than he though he would have. Rupert knew he wasn't the perfect child, he got into scrap after scrap of trouble at the academy, and had been brought home by the police more than on one occasion. Why his parents put up with him was beyond his comprehension. He guessed that they understood what it was like to be sixteen and angry at the world

Rupert spent the rest of the day unpacking his belongings. He had just laid down to take a nap when he was fetched by his butler and informed that dinner was ready.

* * *

**January 4, 1976**

**10:23 pm**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Lehane Family Estate**

"Oh come on," Kat sighed as she struggled to unstick the drawer to her desk. "You stupid piece of-" Kat's ranting was cut off as a loud crack was heard. She stared down in disbelief at her desk that had somehow split in half.

"How am I going to explain this one?" Kat asked herself.

* * *

**January 5, 1976**

**7:20am**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Open High School**

"So Rupert let's get your class schedule arranged and give you an escort and you can be on your way," Bridgette Newberry told the boy. "Here is our class catalogue. The classes with lines through them have already been closed. But we still have many open."

Having memorized the newest slayer's schedule, Rupert quickly drew up a schedule that closely mirrored the girls. He ended up being in almost all of her classes

"Well it appears that your first class is with me. Art History at eight. It is located at the VCU campus. Here is a map to help you get around easier. Now let me see who I can find to help you out on your first day," Bridgette said getting up from her desk, she left her office and returned a few moment later with a boy Rupert's age. The boy was about six feet tall and muscular, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Ruper.

"Rupert Giles, this is Jeremiah Lehane," Bridgette said introducing the two boys. Rupert froze, upon realizing that his guide was the slayer's brother. Jeremiah was dressed much in the same manner as Rupert, ripped jeans, a long sleeve band shirt and a pair of doc martins. "Jeremiah has offered to show you around for the day. Jeremiah I trust you won't get Rupert lost," Bridgette said with a wry grin.

"Oh come on Bridgette I didn't lose that last kid he just wandered off," Jeremiah replied.

"Yes well don't let Rupert wander off, I don't think it would please his uncle, who just so happens to be your new English teacher."

"Don't worry I'll get him to all of his classes. You've got art history first right?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Rupert replied.

"You're English," Jeremiah noted. Rupert nodded his head. "Well come on then Rupert old boy, we have class to get to and Bridgette doesn't like for us to arrive late."

The two boys walked outside to Jeremiah's car a 1958 Jaguar roadster.

"Nice car," Rupert commented.

"It's my Dad's. So Rupert what do you think of Open High?"

"It's quite ... different, compared to my old school. For one we did not call our teachers by their first names. For another our classes are confined to one building," Rupert replied.

"Yeah it took me a while to get use to it too. But I can assure you that most American High Schools are nothing like Open. We're unique," Jeremiah told the watcher in training, pride in the boy's voice.

Unique was not quite the word. Open High School was an odd school. In truth the campus was the whole city. The office of the school was located in an office building, and each morning the students and teachers would check in. They would then go to their various classes located around the city.

The classes were another thing. Open had your normal highschool classes, like Chemistry, English and History, but they also had 'Thursday' classes. These classes took place every Thursday and they were the strangest but most wonderful classes Rupert had ever heard of. There was a bowling class, history of Rock and Roll, chess, a class on pop culture, and even one on dinosaurs.

Though the school seem to be one of chaos it was actual quite orderly. Three Fridays out of the month there were school meetings. The first and third Friday of each month was town meeting in which the whole school got together and discussed matters. The way Jeremiah described it the meetings it resembled the meeting of the watchers council. On the second Friday of each month was class meeting where the freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior classes each met with one another to come up with ideas to raise funds for their class.

And then every Friday was family meeting. There were twelve 'families' at Open. Each full time staff member was given a 'family'. Jeremiah informed Rupert that were Open had families, normal American high schools had home rooms. In these family meeting announcements were given concerning up coming events. And depending on the family discussions occurred ranging from various topics such as politics to the best comic book.

Then there was the best thing about Open. The freedom. Training to become a watcher was a rigorous one. At the watchers' academy the schedule was a strict one, where the young watchers in training were in their lessons from seven in the morning to five in the afternoon with only thirty minutes for lunch. The children spent most of their waking hours learning demon languages, the history of former slayers and their watchers, the rudimentary skills of magics, and fighting techniques.

And though Rupert had been sent to America so that he could gain focus again on his 'destiny', Rupert had the feeling that he would throughly enjoy the time he would spend in America.

"You know Jeremiah I think I just may come to like this school," Rupert smiled.

"Glad to hear it man."

* * *

Author's Note: Open high school is a real high school located in Richmond. I attended it for all four years and I am not embellishing any of the curriculum described in this story. In fact even the teachers' names I mention either still teach at Open or taught at Open.

* * *

Up Next: Rupert meets Kat, throws a knife at Roger, and fixes Roger's mistake. Rupert's a busy teen.

* * *

Please Review 


	3. INTRODUCTIONS

Authors Note: No I haven't forgotten about this fic. I've just been trying to focus on _Exodus._ As soon as _Exodus_ is out of the way I will fully devote myself to _Enough_.

Gidgetgirl- Jeremiah is defiantly Faith's father, and he was married, you'll find out what happens that leads up to Faith's unhappy childhood. As for Wesley and Giles's age differences, I might have made a few alterations there, inadvertently. And I think I'm making Giles slightly younger that he actually is.

YelloSparkStardust- I myself am rather fond of a young Giles. And no Giles is not Faith father Jeremiah is. But Giles will play a large role in Faith's childhood, you'll find out how later on.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

INTRODUCTIONS

_I did not believe the information_

_Just had to trust imagination_

_my heart going boom boom boom_

-Peter Gabriel Salisbury Hill

* * *

**January 5, 1976**

**7:43am**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Open High School**

"Jer!" called a voice. Jeremiah led Rupert over to a girl two years Rupert's junior. The girl was of average height and like Jeremiah had dark brown hair framing a pair of chocolate brown eyes, and smooth porcelain skin. Rupert thought that the picture the council had acquired of the girl did not do her justice. The girl was stunning.

"Rupert, this is my little sister Katherine. Kitten this is Rupert, he just transferred here from England," Jeremiah introduced.

"Hi," Kat said cheerfully.

"Hullo," Rupert said offering Kat his hand.

"How long have you been in America?" Kat asked.

"Today is my second day. I moved here with my Uncle he's the new English teacher," Rupert replied.

"They found a new teacher? Thank God if I had to sit though another one of Bryce's classes I was going to kill myself," Kat stated.

"I doubt that you will find my Uncle to be any better than this Bryce you speak of," Rupert said.

"He's that bad huh?" Jeremiah asked.

"You have no idea," Rupert sighed.

"Then why did you come here with him?" Kat questioned.

"I hadn't been taking my studies as seriously as my parents wished, so I was sent here," Rupert replied stretching the truth a bit, and he found himself hating the fact that he was starting off a potential friendship with a lie.

"So Rupert what year are you?"

"A Sophomore. And you Katherine?" Rupert asked.

"I'm a Sophomore, technically I'm only suppose to be in eighth grade, but I skipped two grades when I was little," Kat answered.

"She's brilliant my Kitten," Jeremiah said proudly. And Kat blushed. Rupert though that the scarlet that crept up her neck made her even more beautiful.

"You know you're a few days behind in class. If you'd like I could help you catch up," Kat offered.

"I'd like that," Rupert replied. "I have a fair amount of knowledge concerning ancient to renaissance artwork but I've never spent much time studying modern art."

"Where do you live? Kitten and I can give you a ride home after school and then catch you up on everything," Jeremiah said.

"I live in the fan. On Floyd avenue," Rupert answered.

"That's a nice area of town. Your Uncle must do something other than teaching to be living in the Fan," Jeremiah noted.

"He was left a large inheritance by his parents. Technically he doesn't need to work," Rupert lied smoothly, and again regretted it.

"Ah a trust fund baby, Kitten and I know all about that. Half the kids here come from well to do family's, Kitten and I are no exception to the rule. But most of us here hate privet school. For most of the kids here Open is the alternative to privet school. Kitten and I never attended privet school, our father thought that it was a waste of money" Jeremiah said.

"That and he thinks that a majority of the parents who have kids in privet school are a bunch of pretentious jerks with sticks up their asses," Kat added.

"I do not believe that my uncle and you're father will get along to well," Rupert said smiling.

"Hey English after this class you can follow Kitten to Chemistry. In fact," Jeremiah said looking a Rupert's schedule. "You can stick with her till lunch. And then you and I can head off to Geometry together. And then we'll met up with Kitten again for American Lit."

"Just how I want to end my day. My last class is with my git of an uncle," Rupert sighed.

"He can't be that bad," Jeremiah spoke. Rupert just groaned.

* * *

**January 5, 1976**

**3:30pm**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Open High School**

"Dude I am so sorry," Jeremiah whispered as he Kat and Rupert grabbed their belongings, and began to leave the room.

"Rupert may I have a word," Roger called to his 'nephew'. Rupert rolled his eyes and Jeremiah and Kat stifled a giggle.

"Of course, _Uncle_. I'll met the two of you outside," Rupert said to Kat and Jeremiah.

"See you in a bit man," Jeremiah said as he and Kat left the room.

"I must admit boy you've exceeded my expectations of you. You've gotten close the slayer on your first day," Roger said somewhat reluctantly. "Just remember you are here to observe her, not to befriend her."

"She and her brother are coming by the house tonight. You could tell her then of her calling," Rupert suggested.

"Get rid of her brother. You know as well as I that the identity of a slayer is to remain secret," Roger snapped.

"You think that she won't tell him? I've observed the two of them all day, they tell each other everything," Rupert said keeping his anger at bay.

"Then you're job will be to convince the girl not to tell her brother," Roger told the boy.

"Her name is Katherine. Stop thinking of her as though she is just a weapon to defeat the forces of darkness," Rupert said clenching his fist.

"Now that is your father talking. And it is beliefs like that, that has kept your family from having a slayer since your grandfather. Now go and see to the girl. And make sure that when I arrive home that the boy is gone," Roger commanded. Rupert turned to leave.

"Oh and boy. Don't get attached to her. It is rare for a slayer of her age to last more than a year," Roger called after the teen. Rupert reached into his pocket his hand touching a butterfly knife he had received from his favorite uncle one year. Opening it in his pocket his turned to face Roger.

"What boy? Do you have something you want to say?" Roger sneered. Quicker than Roger would have thought possible, Rupert flung the knife with deadly precision it plunged into the wall inches from Rogers face.

"Her name is Katherine," Rupert replied in a low tone, then using magic he called the knife back into his hand. With that he left the room not trusting what else he may do.

He didn't know why Roger angered him so. Rupert knew the statistics when it came to slayers. Yet he could not stand the fact that Roger talked about Kat as though she was nothing more than an inanimate object.

"Hey man are you okay?" Jeremiah asked when Rupert approached the car.

"I'm fine," Rupert said as he glanced at Kat.

"He's that bad huh?" Kat questioned as she climbed into the backseat, and Jeremiah and Rupert climbed into the front.

"I can honestly say I've never hated a person as much as I hate him," Rupert said glumly.

"You know when Kat and I get depressed there's only one thing that cheers us up," Jeremiah said.

"And what's that?" Rupert asked as he watched the scenery go by.

"You know how to ride, horses I mean?" Jeremiah asked.

"My family owns several thoroughbreds. I have my own personal horse, her name is Andromeda," Rupert said fondly.

"You miss her," Kat observed.

"I miss home," Giles replied.

"Jer, New Kent it is," Kat said and Jeremiah got on the nearest entrance ramp to the highway. The trio arrived at the stables the Lehane family had owned for years. There were over a dozen horses in the stables.

"Just how well off is your family?" Rupert asked observing the stables and the forty acres of land that surrounded it.

"Dad's a multimillionaire," Jeremiah answered. "But you wouldn't know it by meeting him."

"You can ride Draco, just a warning he is a bit hyper. It doesn't take much to get him going." Kat said as she and Jeremiah led Rupert to the tack room.

"Andromeda is the same way. I've had her since she was a foal. A gift from my father and mother," Rupert replied.

The three of them rode through the forest trails till sundown. Jeremiah then drove them all back to Rupert's to catch Rupert up on his classes.

* * *

**January 5, 1976**

**8:07pm**

**Richmond, Virginia**

**Temporary Home of Rupert Giles and Roger Whydam-Pryce**

"Man I'm starved," Jeremiah commented. The three teens were sitting in Rupert's room an Art history text book laid out before them. Roger was upstairs in his study waiting for Rupert to find a way to make Jeremiah leave.

"Hey why don't we order some Chinese," Kat suggested.

"I would love to have some hunan beef," Rupert spoke up.

"Kitten call up Joy Gardens and I'll go pick up our food," Jeremiah told his sister. Kat quickly dialed the restaurant and placed an order. Jeremiah left five minutes later to pick up their dinner.

No sooner had Jeremiah stepped out of the house did Roger descend from the stairs and enter Rupert's room.

"Good evening Miss Lehane," Roger said to Kat.

"Good evening...sir," Kat replied she normally had no qualms when it came to referring to an adult by their first name, but she did not feel comfortable referring to Roger by his given name.

"Miss Lehane I need to talk to you for a brief moment," Roger spoke.

"Sure," Kat said feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Miss Lehane what do you know about vampires?"

"You mean Dracula and stuff?"

"Not quite. Miss Lehane you are a vampire slayer," Roger said bluntly and Rupert groaned. "You see Miss Lehane into each generation a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. Born with the strength and skill to combat the forces of darkness."

"This is a joke right?" Kat said wondering just what type of mess she had gotten in to, and wishing for all the world that her brother was back.

"This is no joke Miss Lehane. I am quite serious," Roger told the girl.

"You're frightening her," Rupert said noting that Kat was shaking with fear.

"Stay out of this boy,"Roger snarled.

"You're crazy. Vampires and-and forces of darkness? Slayers? I don't know what is wrong with you but stay way from me," Kat said getting up from her spot on the floor. She quickly grabbed her things.

"Katherine wait," Rupert said reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me," Kat hissed and ran from Rupert's room and out of the house. Rupert ran after her.

"Katherine please wait," Rupert yelled following her down the street.

"You're crazy and so is he. You people belong in a mental facility," Kat said as she walked quickly down the sidewalk.

"If I'm so crazy then why do I know that you've been having dreams. Dreams of horrible things," Rupert said and Kat stopped walking but did not turn to face him.

"They're dreadful aren't they. And extremely vivid. You see women murdered by creatures that couldn't possibly exist. You wake up holding back a scream," Rupert continued.

"How do you know? You can't possibly know that?" Kat said.

"All potential Slayershave them. For most they are just that dreams and eventually they forget them. But for some they become a reality. Like they have for you," Rupert told her.

"I-I thought I was going crazy," Kat confessed. Rupert walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You aren't going crazy, and I can assure you that neither am I or Mr. Whydam-Pryce. You are the slayer as surreal as it may sound. Vampires and other things that go bump in the night do exist. And you have the ability to stop them," Rupert told them.

"I'm just a fourteen year old girl Rupert, how am I suppose to stop these...creatures?"

"You're not just a fourteen year old girl. You're the slayer. Haven't you been experiencing spurts of super strength?" Rupert asked

"I just thought my desk had termites or something," Kat mumbled leaving Rupert confused by her words. "I cracked my desk in half trying to unstick my desk drawer," Kat said off of Rupert's confused look.

"You're capable of much more than that, so much more," Rupert told her.

"This is- I don't even know where to begin," Kat stuttered.

"I know it's all hard to digest. But you need to understand that you're not alone in this. You've got me," Rupert said.

"And Jeremiah," Kat added.

"Listen you can tell him I won't stop you. Roger doesn't want for your brother to know but I think he should. But understand you have to keep this secret from everyone else. Your parents included. Why don't we return to the house before Jeremiah arrives, and there I can explained everything to you," He suggested.

"Okay," Kat agreed. The two of them walked back to Rupert's house in silence. Just as they were arriving Jeremiah was getting out of his car with their food.

"Out for a bit of fresh air?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah, the room was getting to be a bit stuffy," Kat said not meeting her brother's eyes.

"Come on let's get this over with," Rupert whispered to Kat.

"Wait, we should tell Jerry now," Kat said.

"Tell me what?" Jeremiah asked an eyebrow raised.

"Is there someplace we can go to talk in privet, away from here?" Rupert asked Jeremiah.

"We can go back to the stables," Jeremiah suggested.

"That will do," Rupert replied and the three of them got back into Jeremiah's car. They road to New Kent in silence. Jeremiah had asked twice what was going on but both times Kat and Rupert refused to answer.

"Alright I want answers and now," Jeremiah said turning off the engin.

"I-I," Kat stuttered.

"It's okay Katherine, you only know the ending of the story, I know the beginning. I'll tell him," Rupert told the girl.

"Someone better," Jeremiah muttered.

"This will sound insane, but I can assure you that everything I am about to disclose to you is true. Before man, this world was ruled by demons. When man evolved they knew that if they did not find some way to combat the forces of darkness, then their race would surly die out. Thus the first slayer, known only as the primitive was created."

"Wait," Jeremiah interrupted.

"Let him finish Jeremiah," Kat said softly.

"The primitive was endowed with superhuman abilities, speed, strength, hearing, sight and so on to fight the demons. When she died a new girl was chosen and she followed in the steps of the primitive. And so it has continued for a millennia."

"Around the fiftieth century BC the watchers council -as it is known know- was formed. They...watched over the slayer, helped to guide her, to train her to combat evil. That is why I am here, Roger is not my uncle, he was selected by the council to be your watcher Katherine. I am a watcher in training, a promising one apparently, which is the reason I was sent here. You see recently I've haven't been acting like the model watcher. I've been dabbling in to magics, as well as taking on some of my father's beliefs as to how the council is run. To get me on the right track, or truthfully to brainwash me into his beliefs, Roger whisked me away from my home in hopes that I will come to see things his way," Rupert finished.

"If you two are trying to pull some sort of prank it's not working," Jeremiah said.

"It's not joke Jeremiah. It's the truth," Kat said softly.

"Oh come on Kitten. How do you expect me..."

"My dreams," Kat said cutting her brother off. "My desk. I-I need you to believe me Jer, I need you to believe so that I can believe," Kat whispered her voice cracking.

"I can help you both believe," Rupert told them.

"How?" Kat and Jeremiah asked at the same time.

"I told you that I had been dabbling in magics. I can show you magic, true magic not slight of hand. Follow me," Rupert said opening his car door. Kat and Jeremiah exited the car as well and followed Rupert. Rupert led them to a clearing in the woods he crouched down and placed his hand on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What are you..." Kat began but was cut off by Rupert telling her to shush. Beads of sweat popped out on the watcher in training's brow and Kat and Jeremiah gasped, as a tendril of a plant grew out of the ground and then bloomed in to a full grown orchid.

Luckily Rupert was already kneeling for if he was standing he would have collapsed. Sitting back, Rupert gasped for breath. Kat and Jeremiah were too shocked to speak.

* * *

Up Next: Jeremiah and Kat learn more about Rupert's abilities as well as Kat's newfound abilities. Rupert meets an old friend from his past, and the three teens confront Roger on Kat being the slayer.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
